


Talk Dirty To Me

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural OTP (Stories and Drabbles) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt, Dean loves getting frisky with his angel boyfriend, Castiel. However, Dean wasn't expecting the surprise that Castiel had for him when they got into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by my friend Eeveelivesprite! Thanks for the prompt hun. This is my first posted Destiel fic, so play nice!!! I love you guys!

The hunt didn’t end how they planned. Sam and Dean were both beaten and sore as they trudged their way down the Men of Letter’s stairs. The werewolf hunt was not an easy one. They were happy to come out with bumps and bruises.

Dean groaned. “I need a beer,” He stated as he walked slightly faster and turned to his brother before he walked to the kitchen. “You want one?”

Sam groaned as he sat down in the library at the large wooden table. “Yeah,” He replied and closed his eyes tightly.

Dean nodded in response as he turned and entered the large kitchen. He bit his lip as he opened the fridge and bent down to grab the bottles, the pain shooting through his legs and arms. With bottles in hand, he stood up and closed the fridge. He immediately felt a slight pressure against his back as long arms wrapped around his torso. He flinched slightly. The pressure vanished.

“You’re hurt.” The deep, scratchy voice whispered into his ear.

Dean chuckled deeply. “The werewolf hunt wasn’t all fine and dandy as we thought it would be.” He responded as he turned around to face the angel.

Castiel immediately pressed his middle and index fingers against Dean’s forehead. Dean closed his eyes as he felt the sore pain leave him. When Castiel took his fingers off Dean’s forehead, Dean opened his eyes slowly and stared into Cas’ ocean blue eyes. A smile made its way onto Dean’s full lips.

“Thanks Cas,” He said in a deep, gravelly voice.

“You’re welcome,” Castiel responded as he slowly began to push Dean backwards against the kitchen counter. Dean let him, their bright eyes connected and still. Their eyes darkened with lust as their lips pressed against one another’s. Dean groaned as Cas pressed his hips up against his own. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s hips and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dean chuckled when Cas ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Dean gently pressed his free hand against Cas’ chest. Moving away, Castiel opened his eyes to stare into Dean’s majestic green orbs. Dean had a smile on his face.

“Why don’t you go heal Sam? He was in pretty bad shape on that hunt.” He said before leaning down to whisper in Castiel’s ear, “I’ll give him his beer, then we can go to my room.” His whisper was seductive and dark.

Cas groaned, glanced down at the floor, and nodded in response, unable to speak. Dean smirked before maneuvering around Castiel and walking back into the library, where Sam still sat at the table, rubbing his head slightly. Castiel walked awkwardly behind Dean as they both entered the room. Castiel sped up, practically running over to Sam who opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. Before he could even say anything, Castiel pressed his index and middle fingers against his forehead, healed him, and immediately vanished before Sam could even understand what was happening. Sam furrowed his brows as his brother chuckled.

“What the hell was that about?” Sam asked as Dean handed him the glass of beer.

Dean smirked. “I guess he’s anxious.” Dean licked his lips as he opened up his own bottle of beer.

Sam choked on his beer, coughing up the liquid that he was drinking. He looked at his brother in disbelief. “Dude! I did NOT need to know that!” He said, causing Dean to laugh lightly. “That was not funny!” Sam semi-shouted as he stood up and slammed his beer bottle down on the wooden table. “I’m going out,” He finished.

Dean said nothing as he watched Sam walk-run out of the library and into the garage. Dean didn’t bother thinking of his brother taking Baby, he knew he would, but other things where on his mind at the moment; the angel that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. The deep voice, his confusion on human activities, and the way his blue eyes stares into Dean’s green ones just made the six-foot-one hunter melt at the angel’s gaze.

Dean shook his head out of his thoughts and took one more, quick swig of the brown liquid and set it down on the library table. He then quickly made his way to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he was welcomed to darkness. Immediately, the door closed behind him and he was pressed up against the door, wet lips connected with his. Dean groaned and kept his eyelids halfway opened so he could get adjusted to the darkness. The lips pulled away and he opened his eyes wider to stare into Castiel’s light blue orbs. Dean let out a small huff of breathe before crashing his lips into the angel’s, pushing him back towards the large bed. The back of Castiel’s knees his the end of the bed, causing both him and Dean to fall onto the bed.

Dean chuckled and returned to kiss Castiel’s lips. Both men groaned as their hands roamed each other’s body. Dean ran his tongue across Castiel’s lips and he parted them, their tongues fighting for dominance.

After a while, Castiel rolled him and Dean over so he was hovering over the hunter. They both moved up the length of the bed until they hit the headboard. They both chuckled before kissing one more time real quickly. Castiel then trailed his lips down Dean’s firm jawline and down his neck, placing butterfly kisses on every piece of exposed skin he came across. Dean gave a small moan and arched his back when Castiel latched his lips onto Dean’s pressure point. After sucking the skin for a while, he lifted his head and admired the large purple mark he had made.

At that time, they were both panting. Their eyes bore into each other’s souls. Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered shut as Castiel leaned down next to his ear.

“What do you want me to do?” Castiel asked with his deep, seductive voice.

He began to nibble on the Dean’s earlobe, causing the hunter to moan lightly. Dean panted as he mouth dropped open as he attempted to find the right words.

“Talk…” He began as he breathed out heavily. “Talk dirty to me Cas. I want you to…” He couldn’t finish as Castiel bit down onto his neck and Dean gasped.

Castiel then lifted himself off of Dean and Dean felt the pressure of his boyfriend leave the bed. He panted as he opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room.

“Cas?” He groaned.

His heart nearly leaped into his throat when the lights turned on and the sound of a…trumpet…filled his ears. He whipped his head to the side to see Castiel standing there, playing the trumpet. It took the hunter a while to recognize the song Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo, a song he may have heard once or twice. He furrowed his brows.

“What the hell Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel moved his lips away from the instrument. “You said you wanted me to talk dirty to you.” Cas said with a small, yet still innocent, smile on his face.

Dean glared at him before sitting up. “Moment gone,” He said before he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Wait, Dean,” Castiel started as he set the trumpet on the floor and walked over to Dean. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel sat in Dean’s lap before kissing him roughly. Dean didn’t protest, he only tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss. After a short time, Dean ended the kiss and his eyes connected with Cas’. Dean’s signature smirk appeared on his face.

“Moment’s back,” He said before connecting their lips again.

Dean laid Cas down on the bed. The moment soon became heated. That night was passionate and filled with love, that was, until Sam returned to bitch about it. Dean had to admit though, he was glad to come back from a hunt like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to put my other story, *Love is Great, Love is Kind, But Love is not Blind* On another story, thing. I hope you understand that the way I previously had it made me go crazy because of how unorganized it was.


End file.
